


Level of Concern (Komamiki)

by ySoda (yrxole)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Character Death, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Crying, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hugs, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Light Angst, Nagito being respectful, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Nurses & Nursing, Panic, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Touch-Starved, Tsumiki Mikan-centered, it's after the second trial but the despair disease isn't there yet, komamiki - Freeform, the two just need hugs is all I'm saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrxole/pseuds/ySoda
Summary: ‘Y-you don’t have to listen to e-everyone saying mean things about you, y-you know? Th-they’re not true’, Mikan said, and although her voice quivered, she gave a confident nod afterwards, completely believing in the statement. Komaeda blinked, being caught off guard at her words.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Level of Concern (Komamiki)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> This is the first komaeda x tsumiki ship I've ever written; I know it's pretty short, so sorry for that, but I just needed some wholesome content for a change and I like to think that Nagito treats the girl with respect.  
> Also I was too lazy to proof read so sorry. 
> 
> warning: maybe mikan being a little creepy and stuttering but that's about it 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me :)

It was already pretty late in the evening, far later than the young nurse should have been awake as the only light from outside of her cottage that went past the small curtains in front of her window were faint street lanterns that were used for the students that wanted to go out during nighttime, as it wasn’t exactly prohibited, but usually Mikan Tsumiki decided against doing so. It wasn’t usual for her to stay up this late; normally she’d be one of the first ones to be in her bed, since she understood how important sleep is for one’s mind but also one’s health, and she liked to keep her own health on a good status since she had to be able to help others in need as well, without having to worry about her own condition. Although sleep never came easy to her, since memories and bad dreams haunted her mind a lot of the time, she would still try to rest at least, but tonight this was different. Tonight she kept on the light that was in her room, as she paced through the cottage almost nervously, not very energized this time of day but her thoughts kept her awake enough not to be able to lie down just for a quick rest either anyway. 

Of course, after the first class trial Mikan hadn’t slept great either. The ultimate nurse had woken up multiple times during that night with the memory of the stabbed Byakuya Togami and the burned alive Teruteru Hanamura burned into her mind, and even calming herself with medication didn’t seem to work as the vivid images were still stuck in there every time she closed her eyes. Of course, the other students that were on the island believed her to be happy that at least Teruteru was gone now, since he wouldn’t exactly leave her alone. And she had to admit, she had been a little afraid of what he would be able to do to her, since the comments and stares of the young chef were a bit terrifying already, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be glad that the male died, no matter how much of a pervert he may have been. Seeing another human being die in front of her, it wasn’t a great experience, no matter the person. 

This class trial had been even worse than the one before. In a way, she had been involved in the murder of Mahiru. In a way, she had been able to avoid the murder from happening. In a way, she could be seen as _responsible_ even, now she thought about it. Even if she couldn’t remember what that video game that Monokuma had shown them had to do with her actual past life that she apparently forgot, if she could’ve just stopped the other murder from happening by actually speaking to Mahiru or talking to the girl whose name she couldn’t remember, and perhaps she could have stopped things from going too far. She was part of a friend group that was involved in the whole thing, and she could only guess how much Fuyuhiko must have resented her after finding out about this fact. It was his sister after all that had been a victim, and none of the girls had spoken up about it. Of course she couldn’t have known that Pekoyama would have gone as far as she did, for the sake of the yakuza and his honor, but trying to tell herself that was hard. It was easier to blame herself for the girl that was used to getting blame, after all. Still, if it kept her awake, that meant it wasn’t the greatest option she had either. 

Eyeing through her room, the ultimate nurse tried to find something to distract herself with for the time being so she could calm down. She’d already drank multiple cups of tea with different flavors, she’d already tried meditating and she’d already tried just laying in bed or writing things in a small diary she kept in the room, but none of these things had worked, although the tea had been pretty nice since it could get quite cold during the evening on Jabberwock island. The quick changes of weather on the island managed to upset her a little as well, and she just hoped to get used to her situation some time soon. 

A small case with a red cross painted across it eyed her from the other side of the room in a left open cupboard, something that hadn’t been a great idea since the girl was known for stumbling easily and being kind of a clutz in general. She had found the first aid kit in the supermarket that was on the main island, or at least that was what she believed it was called, and immediately the girl took one of the kits with her. Ever since she was younger and had to tend after her own injuries when she knew no one else would do so, nursing and healing became something that calmed the girl. Especially the idea that someone had to depend on her for a change and needed her around instead of her constant fear that the people she was with disliked her anyway or didn’t want her to be there, it was really nice and a relaxing change. 

Sadly enough, Tsumiki wasn’t actually allowed to go to the hospital that was on Jabberwock island. Kuzuryuu was in there at the moment, and she supposed he could use some help with the injury to his eye that he got during the execution of Pekoyama, where she tried to protect him with all her ability and for that gave her life. It would be the perfect place to be spending her time and to help a classmate that she technically was in debt with, or at least she felt that way, but Monokuma didn’t seem to want this to happen. He had told them that the yakuza would be fine, and that he would do his best to heal the ultimate, since it wasn’t _his_ execution after all, so he wasn’t actually supposed to die at that moment. Even if it seemed cruel Mikan was also a little glad that this was the case. She just found it to be unfortunate that the black and white bear wanted to tend to the injuries of the ultimate yakuza himself, and therefore her help wasn’t needed. Besides, she wouldn’t want to be a bother if it was true that Monokuma really had good doctors on his side that could help Fuyuhiko. There was a big chance she would only get in the way of his healing process anyway, and she wouldn’t want to be at fault if he didn’t get better. 

The thought of Mikan being a bother was if not constantly, on her mind a lot of the time, definitely since this whole killing game deal started. She wasn’t great at collecting evidence, and she was worried that if her autopsies on the people that had died turned out to be wrong she would be responsible for the whole class trial going wrong. Of course, she hoped that a new murder wouldn’t occur after this one, but what if it did, and she would be the reason that everyone failed? Surely Tsumiki wouldn’t be able to forgive herself, when no one else would be able to forgive her either. Perhaps it would even be worse for her. Perhaps they would fully ignore her, paying no mind to her being anymore once they realised how useless she really was in their companionship, and then surely she would have no meaning anymore. Most of all, Tsumiki was afraid of what she could do herself. Murder was wrong, and she knew this very well, but sometimes the idea of getting rid of those that used to have tormented her so much in her past that she turned out like this, it wasn’t a bad idea. That’s why she was scared for new motives, since she wasn’t sure how much of a bother she would turn out to be, may she ever become a victim or worse, a blackened. 

‘N-no, get a grip’, she muttered to herself as she took a look at herself in the small mirror that was in the room, when she would usually avoid it because her haircut reminded her of her past. Others obviously had it way worse than she had it right now, she shouldn’t be behaving like this. Fuyuhiko just lost Peko, and she seemed really important to him. Hiyoko, even though Tsumiki didn’t exactly like her, just lost Mahiru, and she was one of the only people that the small ultimate felt comfortable being nice to. That must have meant something for her, Mikan supposed, and she should feel bad for the others, not for herself. 

Nagito Komaeda, who so far had been one of the biggest helps during the class trials together with Hajime, he was still detested and hated among the classmates, he must have had it far worse than the nurse as well. He tried to help, even if he had his strange way of going about it, and the things he believed in weren’t exactly easy to understand either. Most of the ultimates were creeped out by him, and if Tsumiki had to be honest, she kind of was as well. That didn’t mean he deserved the hate and the loathing that was coming his way; he must have felt some kind of bad towards it all. The ultimate lucky student sometimes reminded Mikan a little of herself, when he found it easier to put himself below the others that were around them than to stand his ground, although he did have an opinion and managed to show this quite well as well. Even if others might have called it insanity, Tsumiki would say the white haired male was stronger than he let on to be. 

That reminded her of the fact that Nagito had been captured and basically chained by Kazuichi and Nekomaru before, something that most of the ultimates had praised them for since they were also freaked out by the lucky student. From Hinata she had understood that even being in this position Komaeda didn’t seem at all phased by what was happening to him, and had managed to stay completely calm still, just making use of the situation, which was kind of amusing if she had to be honest. It was strange how well he could handle change around him, when Mikan herself was easily petrified by the things that were going on around herself. The hate that he received from other classmates he didn’t seem to mind as much, and instead he used it to make himself useful anyway. It was kind of inspiring. 

But, the thing was, she knew that chains like that could cut in the skin nastily sometimes, definitely if someone as easily disturbed and restless as Kazuichi Soda was the one that cuffed his hands together. She could only imagine that at the moment the mechanic wouldn’t have cared less if he accidentally cut of the boy’s circulation, as long as Komaeda wouldn’t wake up from being knocked out by Nidai and he wouldn’t be able to resist their hold. Human skin didn’t always act welcoming towards metal, and although she hadn’t really focussed on the boy’s skin, there was a possibility that he had been harmed in the situation and just failed to mention it to others. It wasn’t that Nagito seemed like he had that high of a pain tolerance, it was more like he didn’t really care what would happen to him, since his luck would make sure that he wouldn’t die unless he truly wanted to. 

Also, if Mikan decided to check up on Komaeda of all people, she could be most sure that he wouldn’t act too dismissive towards her since the male himself wasn’t liked greatly by many, and surely he would want to listen to someone that was actually willing to speak to him. She would be needed for once, and perhaps he wouldn’t even dislike her company all too much, which was very promising. Most of the students that were on the island tended to be a little overwhelmed by the nurse as well, and she was pretty sure that half of them already disliked her, but that was a problem for another time. Since Nagito couldn’t argue about being sane or not since he himself wasn’t exactly what you would call mentally in shape, he truly was the safest option. 

A small smile played on her lips, even if it was a little hesitant, as she shuffled to the cupboard and took out the case, holding it close to her chest as she searched for her shoes in the room, since she hadn’t bothered to change out of her usual attire as she knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep like this anyway. Finding them and swiftly putting them to her feet, she clamped onto the handle of the case as she opened the door to her cottage, a cold breeze ripping through her skin and making her hair a little wilder than it had been before as she breathed in the night air, a scent that was quite nice so close to the beach. 

The cottage she was looking for wasn’t a very long walk, since the cottages were all pretty close to each other. Still she tried to walk softly over the wood that was placed as some sort of bridge over the water, artistically so, since she could hear her footsteps loud and clear and she didn’t want to disturb the students that were actually trying to sleep. She also planned to only knock on Komaeda’s door softly and wait if he would respond or not, since she didn’t want to accidentally wake him up if she could avoid that. 

The island felt a little strange in the dark, and so did the stars as she eyed the sky after being curious from the faint moonlight that was shining down on her. She usually didn’t mind the dark that much since those times were the ones she was mostly left alone from those kids at school, but she didn’t exactly prefer any time of the day over another if she had to be honest. Checking the small letter boxes that held a picture of the person whom the cottage belonged to, she soon found the one that she sought, and stepped to the door, knocking softly. 

It took almost no time for the male to open the door, a somewhat awake for how late it was face meeting Mikan’s glance, who averted her eyes pretty quickly. He didn’t seem mad though, more like curious. He as well was dressed in what he would normally wear, which suggested that he hadn’t gone to bed either. Tsumiki supposed it would only be logical that a person like him didn’t sleep very well, although she wouldn’t say this to his face, since she didn’t want to offend him. ‘What are you doing here at this time?’, Komaeda asked carefully, arms folding over his chest as he too noticed the cold air around them. The question took a moment to reach the timid girl, who was thinking over what to say, when she glanced up at the white haired ultimate ever so often. Suddenly, she started to feel very self conscious about coming here at this hour of the day, and she realised what it may seem like, which made her widen her eyes and take a step back in fear. ‘I-I’m so-sorry!’, she squeaked softly as her hands were brought up to her face in shame. ‘I-I know what it m-must seem like, b-but I’m not here w-with any… b-bad intentions, I promise!’. The small blush that formed on her face may have suggested otherwise, however, the lucky student seemed to ignore this. 

He almost seemed the littlest bit amused, although he didn’t say anything about this, as there was a strange calm aura around the guy that Mikan never really noticed before. ‘I know, I know, don’t worry about that’, Nagito reassured her, opening his door a little wider, although he paused this for a moment as he took in her form respectfully. ‘I just wondered, since I don’t have a lot of visitors, as you can tell’. The way he spoke reminded Mikan of the Komaeda they had come to known right when they just met each other at the island, the one that befriended Hajime pretty easily and also seemed like a genuine good guy. Perhaps he still was, even if they knew his twisted version. 

‘I… just wanted to check up on you. I-if that’s o-okay, of c-course!’, the nurse quickly added as she grabbed onto the purple strands of her hair nervously, twirling them around her pointer finger to try and calm herself down. She closed her eyes tightly as she already felt tears well at her eyes, an annoying habit of crying very easily something she couldn’t avoid. The white haired ultimate didn’t seem to be mad at her for knocking on his door for something like that, though. Surprised was more the word for it. ‘Oh?’, he asked, curiously. ‘What for?’. 

‘W-well, everyone deserves medical help, I think so. And seeing your wrists, they don’t look too good from being cuffed harshly before’, she explained softly, before her eyes widened in horror. ‘I-I wasn’t l-looking at your sk-skin for any reason! J-just to see if-if you were o-okay! P-please believe me!’, she shrieked softly, knowing what it may have seemed like once again, but luckily Nagito stayed calm during her little breakdown. The skin near his hands was indeed red and some even a little cut from the harsh way that he was handled, something that Komaeda hadn’t bothered to comment on. ‘Don’t worry about it, honestly. Come inside, we can speak without waking anyone else up’, the lucky student said as he opened the door for her, and his tone was almost a little demanding, which managed to make Tsumiki enter his cottage without having another breakdown about being too loud outside where everyone could hear them. 

Being a nurse is what the purple haired girl knew how to do best, and it was the only thing that made her feel a little needed at times, so without hesitation she pulled her hair back so it wouldn’t get in the way and opened the little case she had taken with her. With curiosity Nagito’s eyes stayed on her, as he sat down on his bed when she placed most of the stuff she would need on the nightstand in the room, ordening them in a specific way she deemed best for now. Being concentrated, the voice of the other ultimate in the room came out as a bit of a surprise, but besides being a little startled she managed to stay calm as he spoke.’It feels wonderful to watch such a talented ultimate work with there talent, creating hope, even more wonderful when it is up close’, he rambled softly, making the skin of Mikan’s cheeks turn a little red. She understood that was closest to what the ultimate lucky student deemed a compliment, and she would take it. 

‘C-can I have your hands?’, she asked carefully as she took some disinfectant and what she would need to clean up the skin, walking towards the bed and nodding thankfully as the male held out his pale forearms to her. She took a hold of the wrist above the point where the damage was done, and with a sorry look cleaned the place a little, hearing Nagito hiss softly from the stinging feeling. ‘I-I’m so sorry, it may st-sting a bit’, she muttered bashfully, eyes focussed on what she was doing, although she saw that the ultimate lucky student’s gaze stayed on her the whole way through. ‘Don’t worry about it, you’re being as gentle as you can be’, Komaeda commented, reassuring the young nurse enough to continue her work as careful and tender as she had before. ‘It isn’t like trash like me deserves this sentiment, but thank you’, the white haired male continued, his voice genuine in a way that made the nurse cringe a bit; she could recognize that feeling too well, and she knew logically that it wasn’t a good thing. 

She continued cleaning up the right side and hearing the other ultimate stop himself from complaining, since he obviously knew that would catch the girl off guard and she would probably throw a sad fit again, which was something he wouldn’t want to be the cause of. Not because he found her annoying, however. More because he didn’t like to see the other distressed as much as she usually looked, since he knew that feeling as well, even if he wouldn’t show it as much as the ultimate nurse did. It was indeed a great thing to see her at work, the only time where she was confident in her abilities and acting like she would if she hadn’t been treated as bad when she was younger and even still now she was a little older, resulting in the quickly apologizing and attention starved person that the girl was. Others didn’t seem to realise the struggles that she had with this herself as well, and would quickly say she was annoying and didn’t want to spend time with her, but since Komaeda understood, he couldn’t find it in himself to think of her as something like annoying. She needed a bit of help, sure, but he could’ve said the same thing about himself. 

With a bit of confidence she found in the silence when tending to Nagito’s injury, she managed to look him in the eye as she tried to bring up the courage to say what she wanted to say. ‘Y-you don’t have to listen to e-everyone saying mean things about you, y-you know? Th-they’re not true’, Mikan said, and although her voice quivered, she gave a confident nod afterwards, completely believing in the statement. Komaeda blinked, being caught off guard at her words, as he tried to come up with some good comeback. However, all that came out was a soft ‘why do you think so?’. It was almost as if the evening had turned into the white haired ultimate questioning the nurse, and he didn’t mean to, not wanting to make the young woman distrust her own findings more than she probably already did. ‘W-well’, Mikan started carefully. ‘I-if you d-don’t mind me to say i-it, I will. Uhm… I-I think you have g-good intentions, even if you th-think differently than most of us. S-so what they think about y-you isn’t necessarily true’. Her voice was a bit timid and uncertain, but she did believe in her words. 

Bashfully, the ultimate ran a hand through his hair as he let the words of Tsumiki sink in. ‘I think you’re the only one that thinks so’, he told her, in a calm way to show her that he wasn’t criticising her or anything like that. ‘Th-that’s a shame’, Mikan softly responded as she shrugged a bit, taking place next to Nagito and folding her hands together as she fumbled with the skin to calm herself. ‘I think… I just think they don’t understand you yet. But someday, they might. I hope so’, Tsumiki added, nodding once as if she was approving of her own words in a way. Of course, she found the ultimate lucky student a little scary sometimes, and he could go too far with things, but most of the time he really did mean well. Definitely for those he cared about, it seemed. Yes, they had different priorities, and Komaeda seemed to put everyone on a pedestal when Mikan would only put herself down, but they just had different priorities and different ways to go about things, and that was okay. He needed someone to care about him, to show him what life could really be like, Tsumiki truly believed that. Knowing some bits about his past, it seemed like he had up till then been used solemnly for his luck and for the money he inherited for this reason, so personal bonds were limited. Mikan herself was aware how much she craved personal contact, sometimes even to the extreme where she would let people do whatever they wanted to her if it just meant she could be around someone for a bit longer. 

They weren’t that different, and at the same time, they were very different. 

‘Thank you, Mikan’, Nagito spoke a little more cheery than before, and he took her hands in his as he eyed her. ‘I admire the hope you have even in this situation’, he finished, making the girl blush a little again, and smile bashfully as well. ‘O-oh, that’s o-okay’, she responded, the calm touch that wasn’t meant to hurt or seduce her pleasant to the skin, a tiny smile on her face, something that Komaeda thought suited her pretty well. ‘But for yourself’, he then suddenly spoke, gaining the girls attention again. ‘You shouldn’t let everyone walk all over you either’, he told her truthfully, making her tense up a little, and feel a little more awkward in the situation. 

He seemed to notice that it maybe wasn’t the most tactful thing to say, and his eyes widened as he wanted to apologize, but Mikan got up quickly with a soft sorry instead. ‘I’ll go get you some bandage’, she told him, turning on her heels. ‘No, it’s fine, you’ve done more than enough already, really, thank you’, the lucky student reassured her, but she didn't exactly listen, as tears again pooled at the corners of her eyes, scared that the ultimate really wanted her to leave now. ‘I-I insist!’, she queaked quickly as she stepped forward, but didn’t notice that she had left one of her shoes on the floor once she got in; very soon she stumbled over the object, tripping and falling on her front, legs spread as a struggled and pained gasp left the poor young woman. The air on the backs of her upper legs told her that this hadn’t been a great fall and now she made even more of a fool out of herself than she had before, a panic setting in her stomach as she tried to get up. ‘I-I-I’m so s-sorry!’, she wailed, trying to get a grip on the floor, but not being able to get herself up from how she was trembling. 

However, the sensation of unwanted eyes being on her body wasn’t quite there. Instead, she felt the slightly cold hands grab onto her forearms. ‘It’s okay, I’ve got you’, she heard the voice of Komaeda above her, as she dared to look up through her somewhat blurry eyes, tear stained face being met with the sight of a concerned looking Nagito. ‘You alright?’, he asked as he helped her stand, the girl still being a little shaky from what happened. And in that moment, simply because he wasn’t an asshole like most other guys she’d known had been, and he wasn’t a creep, and he didn’t make use of the situation but showed human decency, the girl felt more respected than she’d ever had, a very alien but pleasant feeling. The tears that once again rolled down her cheeks made the ultimate lucky student worry more, but she showed him a hesitant smile. ‘Th-thank you, s-so much… I’m s-sorry’, she told him, making the boy blink in a bit of confusion, as a calm smile also made its way on his face. ‘Huh, don’t be, it’s alright. It happens’. 

With a soft sob, the girl had her arms wrapped around the lucky student and her face pressed in his shoulder as she whimpered softly, holding onto the male tightly all while muttering _thank you_ ’s over and over again, to which he responded a little startedly that it wasn’t exactly needed. 

Nagito was a little cold, sure, but that was no problem to the ultimate nurse who usually radiated heat herself. After the initial shock of the purple haired young woman clinging to him was gone, the lucky student started to appreciate the gesture. ‘Wow’, he mumbled, biting his lip after as he eyed the trembling girl in his arms. ‘It’s been a long time since I last had a hug’, he finished, feeling the girls arms only tighten around him as she mumbled something incoherent in his shoulder, making him chuckle softly. With a little hesitation, he as well let his arms wrap around the small back of the nurse, the personal and intimate moment being nice on both of the student who needed a bit of kindness and compassion after the things they had gone through. 

For some reason, Mikan felt happier than she could remember she ever did.


End file.
